That's Ma'am!
by XDarkZeroX
Summary: One shot about Bardiche's "Yes,Sir" sentence. Fate is in a bad mood because of Bardiche's adressing problems. Dive inside to randomness. Rated T to be safe


Here I am with my very first FanFiction

"That's Ma'am" idea is not mine,it's from the YouTube user RaikiTheStorm(don't know if he has a Fanfiction(dot)Net account). I hope he won't get angry to me writing a FanFiction about his joke without telling him(I'm gonna tell him soon). You readers really should watch his abridged series.

Thanks to RaikiTheStorm for giving me this idea with his Abridged Series

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha so back off!

Here we go!

Enjoy

* * *

Fate was in her bed , looking at ceiling . She couldn't sleep . She thinks about something. Something really bothers her lately .

_"Yes , sir"_ said Bardiche inside of Fate's mind . Fate growled _When he's going to stop calling me sir.I'm a GIRL,not a boy..._

Fate is in a bad mood lately because Bardiche calls her "Sir". She tries to tell Bardiche to call her "Ma'am" but he never listens .

"Are you allright , sir ? " asked Bardiche, staying on the table towards the bed in his standby mode.

Fate raised her head and looked Bardiche with an annoying look . "Grr . How many times should I say that you must call me "Ma'am" not "Sir"! Look at me ! Am I looking like a boy to you!"

"No , sir" replied Bardiche.

Fate sighed and her head fell to pillow , looking at ceiling again. "Sometimes I think you are doing that on purpose . You call every girl except me as "Ma'am" ... "

Then a girl rushed inside . "Fate wake- Oh you are awake already . One of the Wolkenritters are on the move ! " . That girl was none other than Amy Limette , a 16 year old girl who's mostly gathering intelligence about missions and enemies which Fate and Nanoha are fighting . She is wearing Yellow shirts and a white skirt . Her black belt looks so good on her white skirt .

Fate jumped out of her bed . "Where is she ? " . Amy quickly responded "She is near at Nanoha's house ! "

Fate gasped . "I will go there immediately ! " Fate grabbed Bardiche and yelled "Let's go Bardiche,set up !"

"Yes,sir" said Bardiche . Fate's growl clearly heared before her pink pajamas turned into her barrier jacket . As Fate rushed out of her house and flew away Amy yelled : "Good Luck!".

When Fate arrived at Nanoha's house,Nanoha and Vita were fighting at sky,vita had the upper hand since she caught Nanoha off-guard . Just before Vita was going attack Nanoha,she barely noticed and blocked Fate's Photon Lancers with her shiled.

"Phew . Your time is perfect Fate" said Nanoha . Relived when saw her best friend come to saved her . "You are going to pay for that!" said Vita as she's rushing at Fate with Graf Eisen's missile form . "Bardiche Haken form!" yelled Fate and Bardiche turned into Haken form after says "Yes,sir" . Fate was very angry now . "THAT'S "MA'AM" YOU PİECE OF CRAP . YOU ARE GOING TO THE SCRAPYARD IF YOU SAY THAT S**T AGAIN ! " .

"Sorry Ma'am,Sir" Replied Bardiche . Fate facepalmed as she said "Oh crap,you are hopeless . "

Vita was laughing hard to Fate's ridicilousness . "I never thought you would be so pitiful" said Vita , laughing harder now . Nanoha sweatdropped and Fate was like a steam train . "THAT DOES IT ! YOU ARE DEAD NOW ! " Fate rushed to Vita and started to beat her like crazy . Vita was shouting repeatedly "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY"

Nanoha Sweatdropped and mumbled "Note to Self : Never mess with Fate like that if you don't want to get befriended(PS : I love that joke , can't stop the urge to do it)"

"I agree,my master" said Raging Heart(Yeah I prefer Raging Heart instead of Raising Heart)

When Vita found a chance she flied away from berserk Fate . Fate yelled "COME BACK HERE ! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU ! " But Vita was already halved the way to Hayate's house . Everybody was shocked when they saw Vita scared like a little girl . "What happened ? " asked Signum . Vita only managed to say "Never. Ever. Mess. With. Fate. About. Her. Device."

"Thank you so much Fate and Bardiche , you two were awesome there ." said Nanoha "Thanks,Ma'am" said Bardiche , Fate sighed "Can you say that to me too Bardiche ? " asked Fate nicely . "Thanks Ma'am,Sir" replied Bardiche . Leaving Fate with a nervous laugh . Fate was giving a struggle in her mind _Must. Stop. The. Urge. To. Break. Bardiche. _Nanoha put a hand to Fate's shoulder and tried to comfort her best friend . "It's just a small adressing mistake , don't get very angry about it" . "And that only happenes to me..." replied Fate with a tired voice . "*sigh* I guess I'll give up . See you later Nanoha,let's go home Bardiche"

"Yes,Sir"

Fate opened her mouth to say something then she gave up . "Bah,screw it"

* * *

I hope It was well enough to put a smile to you guys . I don't hope it to be great anyways since it's my first story.

I'm SURE there are some grammar mistakes that I didn't notice so don't get mad for it ^_^ . I will appreciate little corrections about those mistakes I used my dictionary lots of times to avoid misspelling so I don't have problems about it.

R&R please :3


End file.
